yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoodooit
is a Rank C Drain-attribute Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch: Main game series. ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch Busters: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriending Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch (animation): Major Yo-kai. Biology He's an old Yo-kai with light blue-purple skin. He is always laying on top of a red pillow that allows him to fly. He has large earlobes, a large nose, and a large forehead that is as long as his beard. He has four arms, three of them are pointing while one supports his head. He carries a wooden staff in one of his hands. He smokes a pipe. He has a brown hat and a mossy green kimono. He has a ghostly tail instead of legs. Clouds float around him. In a case similar to Payn, the pipe was removed in the English dub of the show due to tobacco references. Yoodooit is an extremely lazy Yo-kai. He can't be bothered to do even simple tasks himself, to the point where he even made Jibanyan give Nate his medal for him. Yoodooit can make someone lose the motivation to do something. They can no longer become bothered to do something themselves and would rather have someone else do it. This includes forcing or tricking others to do chores while they laze around. Profile Yo-kai Watch 2 Yoodooit is in the Old Mansion. Yo-kai Watch 3 Yoodooit can be found in the Old Mansion. Yo-kai Watch animation series Yoodooit first appeared in EP034 inspiriting Lily, causing her to delegate chores to Nate. When Lily had Nate change the channel despite the remote being in reach, draw the curtains close, and pick up the garbage while still claiming to be busy (while she was only drinking and eating a cookie while watching television), Nate suspected a Yo-kai's involvement in his mother's sudden spike in laziness, and, ignoring Whisper's comments as usual, found this Yo-kai hovering right near her head. After summoning Jibanyan (who incidentally was just upstairs), Yoodooit left Lily's side to fight, freeing her from his possession. When she left the house to get groceries, Yoodooit then sends a cloud from his cane at Nate, forcing Nate to fight for him against an unusually spirited Jibanyan. After Whisper pointed out how Jibanyan is superior at fighting than Nate (in the form of a fight commentator), Yoodooit controlled Whisper to balance the odds. Infuriated at the 2-on-1 odds, Jibanyan unleashed his Paws of Fury on Nate and Whisper, soundly defeating them. Although badly beaten, Whisper and Nate reason that their defeat means Yoodooit's loss. As it turns out the Yo-kai had already fallen asleep and missed the one-sided combat. Jibanyan came to the same conclusion and orders Yoodooit into surrendering his Yo-kai Medal, which the Yo-kai quickly complies. However, Yoodooit then inspirits Jibanyan, making Jibanyan give the Medal to Nate for him. This sparked a back-and-forth of delegation on Jibanyan, ending when Nate asked Jibanyan to put Yoodooit's Medal into the Yo-kai Medallium, enraging him into breaking free of Yoodooit's spell. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Attribute Tolerance Movelist |10|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Drain|Single enemy}} }}||-|Single enemy|The Inspirited Yo-kai can't do anything for itself.}} |70|Drain|All enemies|An evil staff is used to steal enemy HP and share it with allies.}} ||-||Another Yo-kai will fight for this one.}} Etymology His Japanese name, "Hitomakasennin", is a combination of hitomakase (人任せ, "leaving it to others") and sennin (仙人, "hermit"). His English name, "Yoodooit", is a slight corruption of the phrase "You do it". Origin Trivia In other languages * Japanese: ひとまか仙人 Hitomakasennin * Korean: 너해 도사 Neohae Dosa * Portuguese (Brazil): Faz Você * Spanish: Hazlotu * Italian: Fatù * German: Fu Machdu * French: Amédélègue de:Fu Machdu Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Shady Tribe Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Sushi Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Red Cat Corps Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Male Characters